


Black and White

by Bookah



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Romance, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookah/pseuds/Bookah
Summary: A sniffling child, and annoyed sister, and a story of how much families love one another.





	Black and White

Ruby could hear the sniffles the moment the door opened. The only question she had in her mind upon hearing the sound was which girl it was, though she had a pretty good idea which. The girl was just as emotional as she had been at that age.

True to her expectations, the sniffles belonged to her dark haired daughter. The other girl, pail haired and icy cool, trailed behind, a frown on her little lips.

“Awwww,” Ruby crooned, leaning down to scoop her little one into her arms. “Come here, Penny.” She stood back up, cradling the girl against her chest, and turned to the other girl. “What happened, Pyrrha?”

“Neath said we can’t be sisters,” the white haired girl replied with a scowl. “Because we have two different mommies.”

“Oh, sweetie!” Ruby squeezed her sniffling daughter, then walked out of the kitchen to settle on the couch in the living room. She made a quick note to mention this to Nora and Ren. Neath was an adorable little boy, but he had his mother’s lack of tact. She shifted Penny into one leg, then patted the other leg, inviting Pyrrha to join her sister. “It’s not true, you know. You two are sisters. Just like your Aunt Yang and I. More so, even.”

Pyrrha settled on Ruby’s knee, leaning back against her mother, and Ruby reflected with a small bit of regret, and pride, that the two girls were starting to get too big to fit on her diminutive lap. She snaked an arm around the girl, squeezing both of her daughters against her so they wouldn’t fall, and kissed them both on the crowns of their heads.

“It’s true that each of you was born to a different mommy. But there is so much more to how you were born than just that. Would you like to hear about it?”

Penny sniffled, but then pulled her wet, snot covered face off of Ruby’s shoulder and nodded. Beside her Pyrrha wiggled in a bit, and gave an “Uh huh.”

Ruby smiled. “You see, mommies have something inside them called eggs.”

“Like a chicken?”

Ruby fought back a giggle at Pyrrha’s question. “Kinda. But much, much smaller. When your other mother and I decided we wanted children, we had a problem. Neath was right that two women can’t really give one another children. That takes a mommy and a daddy, usually.”

“Daddy!” Penny said, and her wet face smiled.

“Yes,” Ruby nodded, and pulled her arm away from Pyrrha long enough to wipe Penny’s face with her sleeve. “So we needed a daddy to help. Luckily we both had a very good friend who agreed to help. That’s your daddy Jaune.”

“Normally, to have a baby, a mommy and a daddy share a special hug. But your mommy and I couldn’t do that together to have you, and we wanted special hugs to be just for the two of us, so we went to a special doctor. He gave us some special medicines and was able to get an egg from each of us.”

The girls were both paying rapt attention. She was sure some of this was completely beyond their comprehension, and the actual details were pretty darned uncomfortable. Thank Oum for sedatives and local anesthetics! But the girls were definitely interested, even if they didn’t fully get it. They’d never heard the story of how they’d been born before.

“Then the doctor got some of what daddy’s provide from daddy Jaune and he used that on the eggs. One of them made you,” she booped Penny on the nose, “and one made you.” Pyrrha also received a boop.

Both girls giggled at their boops.

“Still, at that point each of you only had one mommy. You had mommy Weiss,” she kissed Pyrrha’s white haired head. “And you had me.” A second kiss landed on Penny’s black hair. “So we had the doctor do something special. The eggs had to be put back into our tummies so you both could grow like normal babies do.”

She smiled at the memory of the conversation that had centered around that. The doctor had been apoplectic, concerned with the substantial number of complications and risks their desires had created. But they had insisted, and their substantially powerful auras had helped mitigate the dangers.

“We had the doctor put the egg from mommy Weiss into my tummy, and my egg in mommy Weiss’ tummy. And nine months later we had the doctor make sure you would both be born at the same time, so you could share the same birthday.”

She paused then, wiping a tear away. It had been an amazing day. There had been pain, and mess, and all kinds of undignified things. But she’d held hands with Weiss the whole time, each squeezing hands with their contractions, encouraging one another (with more than one “dolt” and “ice queen” thrown in), and ultimately each was holding a little copy of her wife against a newly leaking breast trying to learn how to feed the tiny miracles they had brought into the world, together.

“So you do have two mommies. One mommy gave the egg, and the other gave the womb that grew you. So don’t you ever be afraid that one of us isn’t really mommy, or that you two aren’t sisters. Okay?”

Twin heads nodded, and she gave both girls a little kiss, before shifting them off her lap and onto the floor. “Now go play, okay? Mommy needs to finish making lunch.”

The two girls, one black haired, and the other with hair like frost, scampered away, the sorrows of just a few minutes ago already forgotten.

She felt Weiss’ lips on her cheek, and she turned to smile at the woman standing behind the couch. “Hi, Weiss.”

“Hello Ruby.” Weiss gave the dark haired woman an affectionate smile and rested her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “How come I keep falling in love with you every time I see you?”

“Because I’m cute?”

“Sure Ruby. I’ll allow that.”

Ruby stood, and gave Weiss a kiss of her own. “Welcome home, mommy.”

Weiss smiled. “Thank you, mommy.”

Ruby smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t actually ship White Rose. That’s not to say I have anything against it! It is a beautiful thing, and I have seen some adorable fanfics about it. I just have some other ideas that I happen to find lovely. But when my idle mind (a dangerous thing, I assure you), came up with this, I had to run with it. It’s really not much good. Kind of frivolous, really, and slapped together, but I hope it at least brings a smile to one or two of you.


End file.
